Miranda Rothermund
"This world is worth fighting for!" Miranda is a young girl who joined the Resistance after arriving in Hope County on vacation. Early Life Miranda was born to Thomas and Laura Rothermund on March 9th. The couple were a middle-class family and even if they didn't have a lot of money sometimes, they tried their best to raise Miranda. After Miranda turned 3 they decided to move to a town with a better schooling system and enrolled Miranda into kindergarten, but something was a little off. Miranda was not good at making friends at school, in fact she was outright terrified of socializing with others, and would sometimes hide from the teachers. Miranda's parents also noticed she had a habit of stacking her toys and making repetitive motions. They decided to take her to a psychologist and Miranda was diagnosed with mild autism, Asperger's and PDD. Things at school only got worse when she got older. During her elementary school years, Miranda was bullied frequently by many of the kids. There were some kids that were nice to her and that she did hang out with, but most of them lived too far away to play with after school. She was tormented in ways such as people running away from her when she approached, having her emotions taken advantage of, and being mocked. This left Miranda feeling very lonely and sad at school, making her believe she'd always be alone and everything about her was wrong. Despite this, however, her parents always supported her and loved her very much. She loved playing with her stuffed animals and watching cartoons, and she loved to sing and draw. When she reached high school, things were starting to get better: she discovered new fanbases to join, she started making more friends and she finally felt like she was becoming who she wanted to be. When she grows up, she wants to be a singer and voice actress, and to inspire people with art and kindness. Hope County Miranda came to Hope County after her parents gave her permission to go on a vacation by herself. She didn't know about Eden's Gate, however, and was nearly kidnapped when Sheriff Whitehorse and his deputies were captured after they attempted to escort her out. She ran into the forest and was rescued by Dutch, who told her about the Resistance. She then decided to help the citizens of Hope County take back the town. Physical Appearance Miranda is a tall girl with fair skin, long honey brown hair and brown eyes. She has a scar on her right eyebrow that she got from an injury during childhood. She also has a mole on her upper right torso and many freckles in unusual places. Personality & Traits Miranda's personality can best be described as a bundle of sunshine. She is usually very cheerful and bubbly, always wanting to have a fun time. She is very caring and kind, never hesitating to help a friend in any way she can. Due to her being on the spectrum, she has many special interests, with her favorite being Homestuck. She also has very high empathy not only for other people, but the whole world around her. She often stims when excited or overwhelmed. She also loves animals and animated movies and shows. Beneath all that, though, she is very emotional and struggles with inner demons. She has abandonment issues from people betraying her trust and is very insecure about her mind and appearance, sometimes believing she is not smart or is ugly. She also tends to cry or get angry easily. Skills & Abilities Miranda is very good at singing, having been interested in it her whole life. She also is good at drawing, but always tries to improve on her skills. Miranda is also good at playing stringed instruments like guitar and ukulele. She's also very good at connecting with people, easily befriending almost anyone. Relationships Mina Wilson Miranda met Mina while on the run from the cult. They both quickly bonded over mutual interests and a hatred over the cult and the Seeds. Miranda and Mina both consider each other close friends. Cody Reed Miranda met Cody in the Wolf's Den after being rescued from Jacob's compound. Cody and her bonded over their love of music and often play music together, combining their favorite genres of rock and classical music. Cody also has developed a small crush on Miranda, but is too afraid to admit it to her. Resistance Miranda is good friends with many resistance members and gets along with them very well. The one exception, at first, was Tammy, believing that Tammy hated her for trying to be mind controlled by Jacob. This changed as they bonded, however, Tammy learning that it was wrong to hold bad feelings against such a young girl for something out of her control. Trivia * Miranda has autism and PDD * She has enough dexterity to untie almost any knot * Her zodiac sign is Pisces * She smells like roses * Her favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla with caramel sauce * Her favorite school subjects are history, science, art, and music * Her least favorite subjects are gym and math * Her favorite special interest is Homestuck * She is a Hufflepuff * Her favorite movie genre is fantasy and her favorite movie style is animation Category:Characters